Zuko and Mai's fun
by zozomigirl
Summary: Zuko and Mai decide to go out for a little late night swim, but little do they know that their plans are soon to be ruined.


Zuko got up off the bed; he tied the red ribbon that held his robe closed. The moon glowed down through the open window, lighting up the dark room. Zuko stopped and checked his appearance in the mirror before proceeding out the door. Once outside his room he walked carefully down the hall to Mai's room. He paused for a moment to think about what he was going to do then reached his hand out and opened the door. Mai was leaning up against the bed post her arms were crossed and there was a dull expression upon her face. "Hey Zuko " Mai said as he walked in the door.

"Mai I see your ready" Zuko said taking hold of her hand. She looked over at him " well that's clearly stated" her monotone voice filled the room.

"Shhh someone might notice that we're up" Zuko said silencing her. He pressed his lips against Mai's and passionately kissed her for what seemed like forever. He pulled his lips away and the two walked out of the room. They moved down the hall carefully sneaking past Ty-Li's room. Zuko opened the back door and they slipped outside. Once safely on the beach Mai checked her surroundings to see if the beach was uninhabited, she then preceded taking off her clothed until she was completely naked.

Zuko stared over at her and began to blush at the sight of her naked flesh. " Oh Zuko as if you haven't seen me like this before" Mai said. Zuko stood there and messed with his hair "well uuuhh" he began to say but was stopped by Mai who pushed him backwards. She began running towards the water "last one there is the sorest loser and I would get hurrying if I were you."

Zuko reached for the tie on his robe and pulled on it, letting the robe hang on his body. As he began to run the robe fell off reveling his pale white skin. "Your are going to be the loser when I make it their before you" he said catching up to her.

"Oh really" she said as her feet touched the water seconds before Zuko's. " I won, guess you have to take back what you said about me being the loser."

A smile overcame Zuko's face "I guess I will take it back, but next time I might not" he said. He threw his body against Mai's knocking her into the water, his body falling on top of her. Mai pushed Zuko off of and began to splash him.

"Hey cut that out" Zuko shouted, but Mai just kept splashing.

"I don't want to" she said standing up. The way the moonlight shined down upon Mai's wet and exposed skin made Zuko's heart pulsate.

"You're so beautiful" he said looking at her. All of the sudden their was a rustling noise coming from the house. Zuko stood up in the water that only reached his ankles "come on Mai" he said pulling her further into the water so they were less exposed.

The water was now up to their chests and the rustling noise had disappeared. " It was probably just a turtle duck, no need to freak out" Mai said leaning over and pressing her lips against Zuko's. It wasn't long before his toung invaded her mouth searching every crevasse. Lips locked, he pulled his arms out of the water and placed them on Mai's back, drawing her closer to him. Mai ran her fingers through Zuko's wet hair "your one hell of a kisser" she said. She put her lips back upon him, as for this time they did not stay in one place. Mai began kissing down the neck and Zuko was very delighted with her actions. She could feel Zuko against her and she let out a moan.

From back at shore their came the noise of a door being shut. Zuko and Mai stopped what they were doing and looked up to see Ty-Li walking towards the water. Luckily she hadn't noticed them. "Over hear" Zuko whispered pulling Mai behind a large group of trees growing in the water.

Ty-Li looked down at the beach "I wonder what Mai and Zuko's clothed are doing hear" she thought to herself. "oh well" with that she did a back round off into the water.

"I told you I heard something" Zuko whispered. They watched Ty-Li as she swam up and down the shore line.

"I didn't know that she comes out here and swims" Zuko whispered into Mai's ear.

" It is new news to me, but then she is a bit weir…" Mai's words were interrupted by the slamming of yet another door, followed by footsteps. Mai looked in the direction of the noise "Azula" she scowled. Azula drew closer and the two hid themselves under the water so only their eyes were showing.

Azula stopped at the edge of the water "Hello Ty-Li" she said messing with her nails. Ty-Li stopped what she was doing and looked up " Hey Azula, what are you doing down here?"

"You don't know"

Ty-Li stared at her a confused look overcame her face " nope no clue."

"Well since your so oblivious" she said as she walked over and stood near a large group of trees " I'll show you." She pulled back a tree branch reveling Zuko and Mai " Zuko, Mai parties over"

Ty-Li ran out of the water and began to do flips around Azula "I didn't know we were having a party!" she said enthusiastically. Azula eyes rolled over in her head.

Mai rose from the water slowly followed by Zuko, who gave his sister a foul look . They swam around the trees and walked up onto the beach. Ty-Li stopped flipping, her eyes grew big due to the fact that they were naked.

Azula looked over at her naked brother " my Zuko you better cover that up before Ty-Li gets all excited" she snickered. Ty-Li let out a sigh " hey who do you think I am" she squealed.

Ty-Li's eyes were quickly covered by Azula's hand " don't look."

Mai and Zuko walked over to their clothes and put them on, and the four proceeded back onto the house,


End file.
